Kyogre
| textcolor=#980000| name='Kyogre'| jname=(カイオーガ Kyogre)| image= | ndex=#382| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Kye-oh-ger | hp=100| atk=100| def=90| satk=150| sdef=140| spd=90| total=670| species=Sea Basin Pokémon| type= | height=14'09"| weight=776.0 lbs.| ability=Drizzle| color='Blue'| gender=Genderless| }} Kyogre (カイオーガ Kyogre) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the Version Mascot of Pokémon Sapphire. In the Anime Kyogre appeared in the anime in Episode 373: Gaining Groudon!, and Episode 374: The Scuffle Of Legends!, debuting with Groudon as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader, Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Then soon things started to get hectic when Archie, Aqua leader, siced Kyogre at Team Magma, but it got out of control and possessed him. Then it was chaotic as Kyogre was rampaging throughout the ocean. Until Ash's Pikachu, taken over by the Blue Orb, shocked Groudon's cargo container and released Groudon to fight against Kyogre. It turned out that Groudon was the nice one, using the Blue Orb to make Pikachu release it to help Ash and friends. After that the orbs were placed into rest and all was well again. Kyogre also made an appearance in the ninth Pokemon movie, Manaphy, Prince of the Sea, where it was kind of like Manaphy's "steed." Game Info Obtainable Versions Kyorge is obtainable in Sapphire, Emerald, and HeartGold through normal means. Trading a Kyogre into SoulSilver and showing both it and Groudon to Professor Oak allows the player to catch Rayquaza. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=#980000| name=Kyogre| ruby=Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts.| sapphire=Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon.| emerald=Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea.| firered=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water.| leafgreen=This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water.| diamond=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| pearl=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| platinum=It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench.| heartgold=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon.| soulsilver=A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon.| }} Sprites Trivia *Kyogre is the only non- type Pokemon to learn Sheer Cold. *Despite it saying in the game that Kyogre flew away when defeating it, it isn't Flying type. *Kyogre and Mantine have the highest Special Defense of all type Pokemon. *Kyogre and Palkia have the highest Special Attack of all type Pokemon. Name Origin Kyogre's name originates from Kai, which means ocean. Ogres are mythical beasts, but it's unlikely the reason Kyogre's name ends in ogre. It's probably because it's a big beast that which the suffix ogre makes sense. Without the "Ogre" part, it spells out Kaiō, which means King of the Sea. Also, Kaiō is the first four letters of the word Kaiōsei which means Neptune, the Roman version of the Greek god of the sea. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Large Pokemon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon